


Its Like Pacific Rim, but Not

by Hima_Hime



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Hansen Lives, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Lady Danger, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stacker Pentecost Lives, Vanessa helped build Jaegars, Yancy's dead sorry, and have a kid I guess, but more for comfort, chuck and Raleigh are married, chuck has a prosthetic, its pacific rim 2.0, jazmine Becket lives, lots of diversity, not sexualized, um, what even is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Hime/pseuds/Hima_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say, oh I don't know, the breach reopens. And let's say that the pilots are somehow too "damaged" to pilot. (THATS BULLSHIT. We know Chuck) The academy is opened, there's a new set of cadets,and Raleigh really need to find the idiot who thought it'd be a good idea to let Chuck teach. I mean, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck is Chuck and Raleigh is starting to think that this is a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe second work, and idk I like this one better. Um, Vanessa is jaegar mum (I will link to a cool fic if I find it) (also how do u link idk) all science stuff is made up,and there will be a lot of characters from other books/TV shows and whoever guesses from where, they get to name Kaiju (let's face it, I'm not original)

Raleigh Becket looked out at the newest batch of initiates with no small amount of trepidation. None of these kids were over 15 years of age, and some of them barely reached 14! Just as they thought humanity was safe, there was a small spike of activity within the Breach and the PPDC was sent into a frenzy, immediately reopening the Academy and pouring money into the Jaegars and development of new Jaegars. With Herc the Marshall (even though Pentacost had survived, he was too "unwell" to lead), himself being deemed unfit to pilot due to brain damage, and most of the other pilots being too injured, they had to rely on a completely new group of cadets and it was up to him and the former pilots to nurture them into capable rangers. 

Raleigh was brought out of his review by a nudge in his side and a loud, "Oi!", that was heard over the excited chattering of the cadets, most of them gazing in awe at the ginger known as Chuck Hansen. He shot a quick grin at Raleigh, his familiar dimples making an appearance turning back to his audience. 

"I'm sure I don't have to ask you why you lot are here, yeah?" It wasn't really a question and Chuck wasn't really expecting a reply, but you can't always get what you want. 

"I'm here for those famous Hansen dimples!" Yelled an enthusiastic voice from the back of the room. Chucks eyebrow quirked and he quickly found a dark skinned girl with a pleasant smile on her face staring defiantly back at him. A slight, fair haired boy beside her shook his head slowly. Shrugging it off, Chuck continued.

"... Yeah, and I'm sure I don't have to explain to you all who I am." Once again, the girl spoke up.

"Show us your prosthetic Hansen!" The boy beside her had put his head on his hands, as if in shame. Chuck, however, smirked and raised his left arm, delightfully displaying the middle finger on his robotic hand. 

"Its pretty, innit?" He said admiringly as the room exploded into surprised giggles at the redheads latest stunt. 

"I think that will be enough, Mr. Hansen." Said a new voice, and Chuck slid aside to reveal the Vice Marshall herself, Mako Mori. As she took Chuck's space in front of the initiates, a slow whistle was heard from the girl who had provided the previous distractions, followed by a hissed "Oh my God, Adelie." And a muffled sound that sounded suspiciously like a slap. Mako only slightly inclined her head, and then spoke softly. Every word was heard though, she had this ability to command a rooms attention with a single word. She was much like her father in this regard.

"As most of you probably know, the Breach shows signs of being reopened soon and we must. Be. Ready." She paused here and seemed to make eye contact with the newcomers, including the disruptor who she was interested to know had leaned forward with a determined gleam in her eyes. 

"Not all of you will become Pilots, some will join the ranks of the Jaegar technicians, others will hold a position in the Kaiju science labs, and still others will become LOCCENT officers. It matter not where you go, it matters if each and every one of you will help bring about an end to the monsters that threaten our way of life, that aim to bring destruction to the human race. As a wise man once said, we will cancel the apocalypse!" The room burst into furious applause, many of the intitiates cheering loudly. Mako let this go on for a short while, a private smile on her lips, before raising her voice slightly. 

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and all those that fit into a separate mold. If you would please direct your attention to the doors in the left and right, based on the numbers you were given as you come in, go to that door and meet with your ranger. They will show you to your quarters. I wish you all the best of luck." Mako concluded before bustling off with her ever present tablet. The cadets surged to the doors and Raleigh could just make out a familiar voice, almost being swallowed up by the notice of the crowd. 

"Miss Mori has a nice ass."

"Shut the hell up!"

And with that, Raleigh Becket new it would be a long four years, and that he should probably start yoga classes. He heard it was supposed to be calming.


	2. Panic Attacks and the sneaking suspicion that he'd fucked up :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever it was, he was having a hard time remembering as he could hear the initiates conversations over his shoulder. They ranged from comments about how tight his ass was, and musings on if Miss Mori used that commanding tone of hers in bed. Did teenagers just get hornier each generation? 
> 
> I almost named the shapter Shit™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my a$$ so that's why it took so long

The group of cadets that went out of the fourth door and led by Raleigh himself seem to be simultaneously riding a ridiculous high, and trying to figure out the best way to make things explode. Fun. It was a strange combination and Raleigh was trying to figure out when exactly he'd "lost his chill". Was it after he'd married Chuck? Or after a certain toddler had entered his life. Whatever it was, he was having a hard time remembering as he could hear the initiates conversations over his shoulder. They ranged from comments about how tight his ass was, and musings on if Miss Mori used that commanding tone of hers in bed. Did teenagers just get hornier each generation? 

Shaking the though off, he turned down a long hallway and turned to stare at the... Children. They stared right back.

"Alright," he started, the cheer in his voice 100% false, "there are your quarters! There will be two to each room and I advise you to pick someone you will work well with. Just kidding actually, your dorm mates have been chosen alwon'ty." Quite a few of the kids deflated at this and some of them began to look alarmed. He shrugged and started reading names off the list he was given, stopping at each door.

"Orma and Bones, Boot and Lucian, Finch-Fletchley and Turpin..." He went on for a while before, y'know, something went amiss. He should have seen it coming, really. "An-Saif and Quell." A dark haired boy with curious pale, almost clear really, eyes strides forward and Raleigh goes to move on when he realizes that something did not go right. The other boy had taken half a step forward, then stopped. His face turned red and his eyes seemed to be slightly unfocused but he took short gasping breaths, like he couldn't breathe. His hand shook as did most of his body, and Raleigh knew exactly what was going on. He made a move toward the blonde boy but was beaten there by the darker skinned girl. She seemed to have literally hurled herself at him, but she was gentle as she took his face in her hands.

"Miel? Peux-tu m'entendre? Yeah, I need you to take deep breaths, follow what I do okay? I need you to stay with me." She murmured and if Raleigh was surprised at her display of French, something he hasn't heard since he was a child, he didn't show it. The other initiates looked on in muted shock and some awe as she led him through various breathing exercises and Raleigh grit his teeth against the hot shame that ran through his body. Panic attacks should have been a familiar thing for him to deal with, and he did nothing to help. When the girl, Adelie Eze his list helpfully provided, had calmed Quell- Damien Quell- down he quietly made his way to the two.

" Je suppose que vous serez deux superposés ensemble, hein." Adelie looked up at him in surprise, he supposed she didn't expect to meet anyone else who spoke the language, then nodded as she helped Damien up. She muttered a quick merci, then headed to the room he directed her towards. 

"I guess An-Saif and Aquilla will be in this room," he paused to watch the dark haired boy and the a paler girl cautiously shake hands before continuing, "and the two Ara-Nurs will be here with the Vetrius' across from them." A brother sister duo, the boy with a mane of golden curls and matching eye color and the girl with a sheet of of long, dark hair and equally dark eye, both with a walnut skin tone. The Vetrius brothers were exact opposites, both with lustrous brown hair, pale skin, and cruel blue eyes. The older twin, Zak, seemed less... Cold hearted and stood behind his younger twin Markus. He wore a dark smirk and swept a demanding gaze from Aquilla to the female Ara-Nur. Worry grew in the back of Raleigh's head but he shook it off and continued naming the pairs, finishing up with Sola Hart and Penny Clair. 

"I'll be back in 45 minutes, in that time you will have come up with four commanding officers and a name for your group. Choose wisely, you won't be able to change it later." Nodding once, he hurried off to meet with the other Rangers, and it never crossed his mind that leaving 25 teenagers without supervision was a Bad Bad Idea. It must be old age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Miel- Honey   
> Peux-tu m'entendre?- can you hear me?   
> Je suppose que vous serez deux superposés ensemble, hein.- I suppose you will be bunking together, huh. 
> 
> I don't know how accriate these are but I love the headcannon that Raleigh's mom was French:')

**Author's Note:**

> Shit boi  
> Lol okay, if you find errors, please let me know! I'm in desperate need of a beta.  
> If you like this, please drop a review or kudos! I absorb them and become inspired :))


End file.
